


Stars and messages

by mayusuki



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:17:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1476085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayusuki/pseuds/mayusuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koki has a bad habit of texting at dawn to a certain person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars and messages

The infinite counting of stars he could do as he watched the sky in that night of chilly breezes that gave him chills, allow him to remember the only thing that was brighter than all of the stars together.  
"Never stop smiling, your eyes shine brighter than the night sky."  
It seemed silly like some romantic cliché, but he couldn’t help, it was what he really meant.  
Hesitantly, he didn’t sent a message with this text. Only wrote:  
"Never stop smiling."  
He included a smiley face. Although he wanted a heart or more to join. He sighed.  
_Well, never mind then.  
He returned to watch the sky and get lost in it. When a moment later he felt the phone vibrate with the answer.  
"It's five in the morning!"  
He looked the hours in the phone and his eyes widened as he fell from his chair. He didn’t know it was so late, and neither was able to look when he sent the first message.  
Regret and concern made his chest hurt, he didn’t wanted to have woke him so late, the other needed to rest. Besides he had promised to never send messages at dawn again.  
_Aish...  
He scratched behind his head as if that would help him to think of a solution.  
Once in seconds that he had an idea, he didn’t thought twice. He started writing, his fingers sliding speedily while the kanjis changed.  
He sent it quickly.  
His hand fluttered again a few minutes later.  
"Is not only it that make me smile. Sleep well."  
By the time he read it he felt his heart stopped for a second. Then his lips involuntarily formed the biggest smile.  
Across the line, a person had one of the best sleeps of his life with a smile on his face. And held very close to his heart a phone open with a message at the screen:

"To: Kame-chan  
From: Tanaka Koki  
The stars shine only to see you smile. Look at them and sleep well."  
With a heart at the end.


End file.
